Notches
by magical trever
Summary: There are notches on her belt and she doesn't regret them.


(House M.D., House/Cameron, but mentions of Cameron/Lots Of Others. Word Count: (lol) 666. A/N Ok, this story's timeline is a little mad, it dances around a lot, but it's in the order if people I like to think Cameron's had sex with. At the end, I HAVEN'T KILLED HER OFF, I was trying to make a point that she doesn't sleep with anyone but House, because they are just so awesome together. Ok, over and out. Enjoy.)

NOTCHES.

She didn't regret it.

The first person she had sex with was her boyfriend of nearly two years, when she was 16, because they were in love

and that's what people in love did. It was awful. They were both virgins, and he was too small or she was too big or

_something_, and it just didn't really work. But she didn't regret it. She added a notch to her brand new belt.

Medical school was hard on her. Too much work, too much stress, too much caffeine. Long hours, bloody long hours. She didn't regret it.

The second person she had sex with was Marcus, her husband, on their wedding night. It was much better, there was more practice.

Marcus died, and it was hell on earth. She loved him. Loves him.

The next 37 people she had sex with were a bit of a blur. There were he's, she's, more than one and one time… she mostly drank, but there were lots of times when being to prescribe any medicine she wanted came in handy. Hell, most times, the people she hung around with (there weren't her friends) did it for her, sometimes without her knowledge. Hence the 37. She didn't mind so much. Marcus' death was too much, and she just didn't care anymore. It was her own fault, she knew he was going to die, and quickly, so why did she marry him? She didn't regret it.

39 notches in her belt. She went to PPTH, smart trousers on, bitch smile in tact, belt firmly in place. Fuck everybody.

She didn't regret it.

She was a murderer. She killed his baby. She wasn't good enough for it to hers. Why did she miscarry? She was useless.

Thank god she had finished school before Marcus died. She would have been kicked out because she have been to wrecked to remember to go in. her last weeks in school were a drunken and drugged haze. She didn't regret it.

She was just too beautiful. She got the looks, jokes and words aimed at her, made her feel incompetent, stupid, worthless. Reminded her she was incompetent, stupid and worthless.

She smiled at the sound her high heels made on the glossed floor at PPTH, on her way to the interview. Ladies and Gentlemen, Alison Cameron was in the House.

She got the job. She silently toasted her glass of gin (neat) at her dead husband's photograph. It made no reply. She passed out 2 hours later, bottle empty in her hands.

The 40th person she had sex with had that look in his eyes as he stared at her, and she didn't like it. Didn't stop her from taking him home and fucking him into her mattress. Work was slightly awkward for a while, and everyone seemed to know. Chase didn't look at her for ages, but she didn't regret it. Cuddy rolled her eyes, Foreman just laughed, but House just looked at her and she suddenly regretted everything.

She added another notch to her belt. The big 4 – 0. She didn't regret it?

The forced date didn't go too well, so she was surprised when he locked himself with her in Clinic Room 4 with her, and then kissed her. She walked (limped) out, and she was suddenly sad and confused.

She walked up the path to his house. House's house. She smiled a little, and knocked on his door. It opened after a little while (she's allowed form limp time), and he didn't seem to be even remotely surprised, not even when she kisses him hard. He just leads her to the bedroom.

The first time was furious (like he was punishing her for Chase) the second time was almost loving (he was sorry), the third languid. She would never regret this, not in a million bloody years.

The very last person she sleeps with is a one Gregory House, M.D., and they live abnormally ever after.

She threw away her belt. And she didn't regret it.


End file.
